All or Nothing
by shrub1817
Summary: When the company of Thorin Oakenshield encounters the long forgotten daughter of Thranduil, a hardened elf that lives away from any civilization, how will they all react when Gandalf recruits her to join them. How will she deal with new friends and feelings that are all but foreign to her? Rated to be safe.
1. Hospitality

Decided to try my hand at another story. Hopefully this one goes the way I plan. Don't know how often I will update it, but I will try to keep it consistent.

* * *

A pair of eyes hidden under a hood watched from a tree as the giant eagles dropped what looked like a group of 14 men. All varying in heights, but one stuck out the most, the tallest dressed in all gray. To the figure in the tree he looked familiar. One that seemed like he was in charge stood up, he walked to the shortest and it looked almost heated until they hugged. Then they all turned and stared into the distance.

The figure wanted to wait out until the company left the large rock, but they were told by the eagles before they left to hunt and show some hospitality to strangers. Below the tree laid to large deer and a couple of rabbits. The figure climbed down the tree and started to gather some wood.

When the company reached the bottom of the rock they noticed the growing pile of wood. The hooded figure stopped by the tree line and noticed the company looking at the pile of wood and the deer laying on the ground. The figure got a better look at the company, there were 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard known as Gandalf the Gray. The figure took a deep breath and walked out of the tree line with a pile of wood in their arms and the rabbits strung together over their shoulder.

The company stopped talking when they noticed the person coming closer. Eyes looked up from under a dark gray hood, slips of blond hair fell out of the hood. The person walked towards the company like it was nothing. Setting down the wood the figure looked up and saw the wizard smiling.

"I don't believe it."

The figure stood up. Pushing the hood down revealed a beautiful women with long blond hair and light gray eyes. Upon seeing the dwarves she made sure her hair covered her pointed ears.

"Believe what?" the leader asked.

"A dear friend of mine has graced us with her presence." Gandalf smiled at the girl. Instead of saying anything she started to build a fire.

"I was under orders of your rescuers to show hospitality that I have not shown many people in the last fifty years. A warm meal and a nice fire to keep you comfortable for the night, then see you on your way."

"Finley, you are not the happy girl I remember seeing all those years ago." Gandalf said.

"I am not that happy girl any more, she died a long time ago." Finley said as the fire started.

"Why?" Gandalf asked. The girl looked down at the fire then stood and turned. "Where are you going?"

"You all need wood to keep the fire going, and a way to cook those deer."

"We can help." the leader said.

"You are injured." he gave her a look. "I can tell by the way you stand. You should rest, I will welcome the help, as long as you are not involved in that help."

When she looked at him a little longer she realized who he was. Thorin Oakenshield, the prince of Erebor, but he had no home to be prince of any more. She also knew that he, out of all dwarves, carried the most hatred for her kind, elves.

"Men, help the lady." Thorin said.

The rest of the company followed her into the woods and she led them to a pile of cut wood that she used for her own fires for her own meals, but they were in need of it more than she was.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" the little hobbit asked.

"I have my reasons." she said sharply.

"Is it safe?" A young-looking dwarf with a knitted cardigan and mittens.

"Probably not, but it is the life I have chosen and it is the one I plan on living it until I cannot live it any longer." Finley said picking up a piece of wood then turning on her heel.

"How do you survive out here?" a dwarf with a long white beard asked.

"I learned how too." she said without turning to look at them.

She walked out of the woods and dropped the wood on the ground next to the fire. The rest of the company brought over a lot of wood, so Finley wouldn't need to get any more. She went to walk off but Gandalf stopped her.

"Finley, may I have a word?"

She gave a sharp nod and they walked away from the group. Finley stared at him as he lit his pipe.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked impatiently.

"Since you have made your home out here, then you must know Beorn?"

"Yes I do. He is the only person I have had contact with in the last fifty years. But we both enjoy the peace of being by ourselves. Why do you ask about him?"

"I was going to take the company to seek some rest."

"Why? He does not like company very much."

"But he does like a good story." he smiled. "We have a good tale to tell him."

Finley shook her head. "Gandalf, be careful."

"I do not know the way to his home though."

"Then why take the company? There must be somewhere else you can take them that will be more welcoming."

"We need supplies. Beorn is a good man, and he will help us."

"You can not bombard the man with 13 dwarves and a hobbit at the same time."

"I know. I have a plan. I wanted to ask you if you would lead the way. Seeing a familiar face will help lessen the burden of all of us arriving."

Finley sighed, she knew he was right. It probably wouldn't hurt to go see Beorn again, it has been ten years since she saw him last. Well except the times that she saw his bear form at night.

"Fine."

"Finley, what happened to the little elf that use to run around without a care in the world?"

"Well the world got to her. After many of years, that little girl was hardened by all the wrong doings of the world. After she watched the world for hundreds of years turn into a dark place, slowly so did her heart."

Gandalf gave her a sad smile. "You will one day remember the world as how you saw it when you were a child." Finley just looked at the ground and shook her head. "Well if you will be spending a few days with the company, you should meet them."

"Why? It is not like I will ever see them again."

"Think of it as part of your hospitality."

Finley huffed then nodded. The two walked back to the company who were now happily munching on the rabbits.

"Ye found some fine rabbits lass." a dwarf with tattoos on his bald head and a mustache said.

"Thank you. After fifty years in the wild you learn how pick the good ones out." Soon the rabbits were gone and everyone sat the fire while the deer cooked.

"I believe it is time for introductions." Gandalf said. He started to go around the circle.

"Ori." the small dwarf with the cardigan.

"Nori." the red-head with hair that looked like a star fish.

"Dori." a dwarf with gray hair and very intricate braids.

"Dwalin." the one with tattoos.

"Balin." had a long white beard.

"Gloin." the perfect picture of a dwarf.

"Oin." an older dwarf with a horn he kept close to his ear.

"Bombur." a very fat dwarf, who was doing the cooking.

"Bifur." a dwarf with black and white hair, but she would remember him by the orc axe stuck in his forehead.

"Bofur." a dwarf with three braids, but the front two pointed up, just like his hat.

"Kili." the youngest looking of the group with dark brown hair and only stubble on his chin.

"Fili." had blond hair and a neatly braided beard.

"Thorin Oakenshield." the leader of the company that Finley knew, but he didn't know that they had met many years ago, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Bilbo Baggins." the resident burglar and hobbit.

"And this gentlemen, is Finley daughter of Thranduil of Mirkwood." Finley's head shot towards Gandalf. Her eyes glaring at him. She could feel Thorin glaring at her.

"An elf?" he hissed.

Her head snapped in Thorin's direction. "Do not let your hate of a race, cloud your mind so much that you forget who is currently supplying you with wood for your fire and meat for your meals." she growled.

Thorin turned his head away from her. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. Some in awe that she talked to their leader that way, a few, mainly Gloin and Dwalin, looked at her sceptically, and the hobbit half-smiled at her.

She pushed herself off the ground. Gandalf went to stop her but she yanked out of his grasp. "You all need water. Unless you do not trust an elf to go get it." she said glaring at Thorin. He looked up at her and nodded.

He was not the man she met all those years ago. The one that would smile at the bored elvish girl when her father would visit his grandfather. The dwarf that would talk to her during dinner when no one else would. This man carried more hatred then any man should carry with him.

She walked to her little camp site and grabbed four water skins and walked to the near by river. She filled them and walked back to the company. Gandalf was telling them all about going to see Beorn.

"Finley has graciously offered to lead us to his home."

"You coerced me into it." she said as she approached the fire. "Do not lead them to believe I am more willing to lead the way then they are of having me lead them."

She passed the skins out so they could all get something to drink. She also pulled a vile out of her pack as she passed it. She walked next to Thorin.

"This will help with your pain."

"I don't want it."

"Do not be stubborn, it will help you." she said pushing it towards him. He sighed and accepted it without another word. Finley turned to return to her seat between the wizard and the hobbit.

"You were the young elf that accompanied Thranduil to the meetings he had with the king." Balin stated.

"Yes."

"The one that was so amazed by anything and everything that had to do with dwarves." he smiled.

"Yes."

"The same one that use to love braiding her father's hair while he sat talking to King Thror."

Finley stared across the fire at him. "Yes, but I am no longer that young elf any more."

Balin smiled at her. "But she still lives inside you." Finley looked away from his knowing eyes.

"No she does not."

"Why are you not with your family?" Ori asked.

Finley sighed. She hated being asked about herself, she always did. "I left when my father would not help your people when the dragon attacked your home. I am guessing that he believes me to be dead, and I prefer it that way."

"You left because he wouldn't help us?" Thorin asked.

"Yes." she snapped. She saw every one looking at her again. "Your deer is done cooking." she stated trying to get eyes away from her. They all turned back to the fire.

After every one ate, Finley took Nori, Bofur and Kili back to her little camp to grap the company some blankets.

"This is where you live?" Bofur asked her.

"Yes. I called it home for the last forty years."

"It looks, homely." Nori laughed looking around the tent. Finley half smiled at him.

"I never planned on staying here very long."

"Forty years is a long time." Kili joked.

"Unless you are an elf that is going to live for ever. Then forty years is actually a kind of short time."

"True." Bofur laughed as she handed him some blankets. The four of them walked back to the fire. Finley set her pile of blankets down.

"To keep you warm tonight. Not that it will get very cold, but you need some sort of comfort."

"Thank you Finley." Gandalf smiled at her behind his smoke screen.

"You are welcome. I will hunt tonight to get you breakfast for in the morning." Then she turned and walked back to her camp and grabbed her bow and quiver. By the time everyone woke up, Finley was cooking five rabbits, a small deer and a stew that had some meat from last night in it.

"Smells good." Bombur said walking over to the fire.

Finley nodded. She left the rest of the cooking to Bombur as she walked to her tent. She packed up her cloak and some supplies, it was only about half a days walk to Beorn's home, but with Gandalf you never knew what kind of trouble he was going to get you into.

She arrived back at the fire to see everyone eating. She took the water skins and went to fill them up, the less she talked to them the better she felt.

"Lass?" she turned and saw Balin standing behind her.

"Yes?"

"Need any help?"

She bit back a rude reply and handed him two of the skins. "Thank you."

"Why did you actually leave Mirkwood?"

"Because, my father wouldn't help you. I enjoyed being around dwarves, and he sat and watched the dragon take your home from you. Not even offering you all some sort of shelter and food until some one could find a place to go. He put his army's life over the dwarves that day."

"When did you leave?"

"That night after I found out about him leaving. I snuck out. I wondered around for years until I found this place, it has been my home in a sense."

Balin nodded then they walked back to camp. After every one ate Finley put out the fire and started to lead the way to Beorn's house.

"Gandalf what is your plan once you get there?" Finley asked.

"You will see." She heard the company carrying on different conversations, the one that stuck out the most was Balin and Thorin talking about her and her father.

When they arrived at Beorn's field Finley stopped. "What is your plan now?"

"Bilbo and Finley, you will go with me first. When I whistle, I want the rest of you to come in groups of two, in five-minute increments. Bombur will be last."

Bombur started to grumble about always being last. Finley cracked half a smile then her, Gandalf and Bilbo set off towards the large wooden house. As they walked the horses all picked their heads up. One looked at the group then took off running to the house. Bilbo looked confused.

"She is running to tell Beorn that we are here." Finley stated.

The three of them walked to the large wooden house and saw the door open as they approached.

"Finley?" A large man with a long dark beard said walking out to the porch.

"Beorn." she half smiled.

"You have brought guests." he smiled back at her as she walked ahead of her two companions.

"You have not heard a tale in a long time that has kept you interested."

"You are right. Come in." he smiled putting his hand on her back. They followed him inside and sat down around a large table.

"Beorn, this is Gandalf the Gray and Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." Finley said.

"A hobbit this far away from his home. Must be an interesting story then."

Gandalf started the tale. He started talking about the company and Beorn looked confused. Finley smiled slightly as Gandalf walked towards the door and whistled loudly. Finley looked at Beorn, he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Reviews are welcome (=


	2. Agreement

Do not own any one you know, although I truly wished I did. (= Hope there aren't to many mistakes. I did learn last night that my time line is possibly off. I will do my best to keep it right, but I can't make any promises. Thank you for all the reviews. Makes writing this so much easier to know that people are interested in it.

* * *

Gandalf told the tale to Beorn as the dwarves started to arrive. Beorn kept looking over at Finley with a knowing look. She would turn away from his stare every time. Finally after Bombur arrived did Beorn realize what Gandalf had done. He laughed and told them that he would give them shelter and food for as long as they needed. He now had a newfound respect for the dwarves because they killed the Goblin king. Finley also enjoyed that part of the story. She did not realize what all they had been through so far all to reclaim their home.

Finley walked out to the porch and sat in one of the large wooden chairs. She heard the door open and looked over to see Beorn sit down beside her.

"Dwarves?"

"Gandalf." she simply stated.

"You told me the story about why you left your family, do you plan on helping them the rest of the way?"

"No."

"Finley, it would only be fitting."

"Beorn."

"You left your family because they would not support those dwarves. You finally have your chance to stand up for your believes by helping them reclaim their home."

"Thorin will never allow it."

"Then give him no choice." Finley looked over at Beorn, her brows knitting together. "Tell him that you are going no matter what. That you know the way through Mirkwood better than any of them."

"They are going through Mirkwood? I can not help them. I swore to never go back there."

"Unless your father finally realized the error of his ways. You can show him."

"I could not show him then, I can not show him now." she sighed.

"Fin, you have a spark inside you that needs to be ignited."

Finley turned her head. Her eyes could make out the beginning of the Mirkwood forest. She wasn't the rebellious elfling she use to be. She settled to live a life in the wilderness far away from any other person. When she left her home, her plan was to find where the dwarves had headed and help them, now she knew Thorin hated elves and would never of let her help them.

"That spark died a long time ago."

"You are still young, why shut out everything that you stand for? Why not fight along with them like you planned to all those years ago? Why not prove that you are nothing like your father, that you are willing to risk you life to help them reclaim their home? You always said you dreamed of adventure when you were younger, why not live it now?" Beorn said standing up.

"He will never allow it."

"Follow them anyways." he smiled. His lively brown eyes met light gray emotionless eyes. For the first time since he met the young elf, he saw a hint of hope in her eyes.

Finley nodded then stood up as well. "I will." Beorn clapped her on the shoulder with a laugh then turned towards the door.

"Dinner will be served soon."

Finley nodded then turned to look out towards the setting sun. "I plan to tell them not to venture outside at night, I hope you take the same warning."

"I am always safe around your kin Beorn. I have no reason to cross them. Why would it be any different now?"

She couldn't see that Beorn nodded, but she did hear the door close behind him when he entered the house. Her sensitive ears heard him talking to the dogs about gathering food for dinner, and telling the ponies to bring the dishes so some of the dogs could set the table. Her eyes focused back on the pink and purple sky shutting out the idle chatter from inside the house.

She thought about the chance of seeing her father when going through Mirkwood, her once safe home. Now it was taken over by darkness that seemed to be relentless, destroying the happy forest. Her thoughts strayed to something Beorn said to her a few minutes ago. _Why not prove you are nothing like your father, that you are willing to risk your life to help them reclaim their home?_ Was she really willing to risk her life? Was helping a race that hated hers really possibly losing her life? Did she even really care if she died or not? She always said that a part of her died all those years ago. She questioned every day what she truly had left to live for. Now she finally did, and she would die fighting to help a race that her family let down all those years ago.

When Finley finally left her thoughts she realized the sun was almost fully set and the sky was much darker than it had been when her conversation ended with Beorn. Finley turned and opened the door walking inside. She saw the dwarves sitting around the table drinking ale and smoking their pipes. Gandalf was sitting off to the side in a large arm-chair, his face hidden by a smoke screen from his pipe. Bilbo was casually resting on a bed roll looking almost a sleep. Then she saw Throin sitting in a far corner staring at what looked like a map.

"Ah, Finley I was wonder when you would grace us with your presence." Balin said from across the room. Everyone turned to look at her. Finley just stared at the older dwarf. He had a soft smile on his face.

"I lost track of time."

"We tried to save you dinner," Dori started.

"We did. I set a plate away in the kitchen for her." Bofur interrupted him. Finley nodded then walked to the kitchen. She saw her plate sitting on the counter. With more food then she could eat, but she figured if she had anything left that the dwarves would help her finish it.

"Thank you Bofur." Finley said sitting in the now open space at the table. She ate her fill than kindly pushed her plate towards Bombur, who gladly accepted it with a large smile.

"Finley, do you miss your home?" Ori asked.

"Some times. You never stop missing your home, even if it was your choice to leave it."

"Do you plan on ever returning?" Bofur asked. Finley nodded.

"When?" Balin asked.

"Sooner than I thought." she caught Gandalf look at her with a smile on his face. He some how must have known of her plan to join them.

Finley sat and listened to the dwarves talk, some telling tales of Erebor, other telling more light-hearted stories. She eventually excused herself and walked to the other end of the house and sat in a secluded corner with her knees pulled to her chest. She rested her head on her knee and listened as the dwarves started to move to their bed rolls. Soon the only noise she heard were the snores of the men. Her eyes scanned the dark and she saw Thorin had fallen sleep in the same spot he was sitting in when she walked in. Gandalf was still sitting in the chair, she could tell he was not asleep. His eyes quickly looked over in her direction. He stood and walked towards her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Do I truly have a choice in that?" she asked. Gandalf chuckled and sat down beside her.

"You plan on joining the company?" Finley sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Helping them do what my people failed to all those years ago."

"So a part of you that still is fascinated by the dwarves?"

"No, but a part of me still tells do what is right. To fix the wrong done to the line of Durin."

"That is a selfless act Finley. You know that they are going to travel through Mirkwood."

"I know. I also know you plan on leaving them. I heard you mention it earlier. They need some one to lead them through the forest. Some one to protect them from the darkness that now inhabit the once great Greenwood land. Some one with nothing to lose. One who only cares about how their quest ends, not about their life."

"You seem to be looking at this as a suicide mission."

"That is what it is, is it not? They are planning on facing a dragon. They must know that not all of them will live to tell the tale. That not all of them will be able to say they walked the lively halls of Erebor. That some of them will die in the process of fighting Smaug. Some of them must know that this truly is a suicide mission. It is a great honor for me that I will be able to fight alongside of them, maybe to protect the ones what where meant to die, maybe give my life so one does not have to. To help change the fate of the few that are brave enough to face this quest without a second thought."

"That is very honorable for you Finley." Gandalf said with a sad smile.

"It is late. I plan on leaving early tomorrow to meet them at the gate of the forest. Offering to lead them down the dark path they must go."

Gandalf nodded then stood up walking towards his own bed roll. She slowly closed her eyes letting sleep over take her. In the morning she woke to find that most of the dwarves were still sleeping. She stood walked toward the table where the animals had already set up breakfast. Finley grabbed a sweet roll off on of the plates and walked towards the door. She looked out to the porch to see Balin, Bofur, Dori, and Oin sitting out there.

She grabbed her cloak from beside the door, she strapped on her bow and quiver, then grabbed her pack from the floor. Once she was ready to go she headed out the door. All eyes looked up at her.

"Ye leaving?" Bofur asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Balin asked.

"I have other matters to attend too."

"It is early. Why not stay for breakfast? You have spent far too much time out and about by yourself." Dori said.

"I cannot do that. I must be leaving." she said walking closer to the edge of the porch.

"It was a great pleasure to see you again Finley." Balin said standing up. Finley turned towards him and dropped down to one knee in front of him.

"Master Balin, this is not good bye." she whispered softly once he was standing directly in front of him. He gave her a questioning look. "There is only one way I can offer you my services, and it is to give your leader no choice in the matter." She stood back up and walked down the steps to the grass.

"Thank you for yer help Finley." Bofur said with a smile. She almost wanted to return his infectious smile, but forced herself not to.

"It was an honor Bofur." she said with a wave. She started the walk out of Beorn's property towards her home.

Once she reached her little tent she started packing up supplies that she would need. She grabbed her sword and attached it around her waist. After filling up a couple of water skins and packing all the food she could, she let out a loud whistle. Within a few minutes she heard the sound of hooves running towards her. Out of the trees came a beautiful black and white mare. The horse soon came to a stop in front of her.

"Eruanna." she said patting her nose. "I need your help for a short time." the horse rubbed her nose against her face. "I need to get to the Greenwood." the horse whinnied.

Finley smiled softly then moved to grab the saddle and bridle. She place both on her horse softly. Once all was in place Finley mounted her horse and they started off towards the dark woods.

* * *

Reviews are welcome


	3. Tension

Don't own any one you know. I believe this chapter was probably my favorite chapter to write so far.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning Finley finally arrived at gate to enter Mirkwood. She knew there would be a wait for the company to arrive. She didn't know if they left yesterday or if they were leaving this morning. Either way it was a days ride to the entrance. She took off the saddle and bridle from Eruanna and lightly pat her back.

"You are free to roam again my friend. Thank you for helping me." the horse nudged her then took off running back towards Beorn's home.

Gathering some wood from the edge of the forest line, Finley set it up to have a fire for when or if the dwarves arrived tonight. She hunted a few small rabbits and decided to make a stew. The least she could do is make some food to help them when they arrived. While the stew was cooking she could start to hear the sound of hooves beating against the earth, and some idle chit-chat from the riders. She stood to see the dwarves drawing close to her.

When they arrived Thorin gave her a look of distane, but she just brushed it off. Gandalf gave her a warm smile, which she did not return.

"Lady Finley, how good it is to see you again. So soon too." Balin smiled with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Same to you Master Balin."

"Well gentlemen and lady, this is where I leave you. I suggest you dismount off your ponies and take your supplies." Gandalf said with a smile.

Finley listened as the dwarves all grumbled about not having ponies to ride any longer. Once Gandalf said good-bye for the last time, he turned and started to ride away.

"Remember to stay on the path!" he yelled.

Just grumbles were heard again, almost causing Finley to laugh, but she repressed the urge.

"I made some stew." she announced. The dwarves all got some and sat around the larger fire that Gloin and Oin had started.

"What are you doing here elf?" Thorin asked her as the sun started to set.

"Offering my help. I know these woods." she said with a glare.

He glared at her. "I do not want your help."

"I met you here, but I was trying to be nice by offering at first. So now I am telling you, I am helping you. Whether you like it or not. I am righting the wrong my family created all those years ago."

"We don't need your help. We are going through your father's kingdom, you will just tell them that we are there so they can stop us. You are no different than all of them. You are an elf. You cannot be any different then them. After all, they are your family. You are probably just a traitor like the rest of them. The compassion you show us, if it is real, it is only out of guilt. You don't feel bad."

Finley felt the rage build up inside her. Some of it towards the dwarven king that sat there, some towards her father for making him hate elves so much. Most of it towards herself for believing that she could change his feelings towards her race, for believing that she could change their fate and mostly because she still wanted to help them.

"You carry so much hatred for one race because of one man. You hate a whole race, because one man would not sacrifice his people to help. He could have done things different like offering you shelter and help the wounded, but he did not. It is not like you would have accepted. You hated the race of elves the moment you realized that he would not help you defeat a dragon. One that surly would have killed most of the men that tried to fight against him. I get that you lost your home, but it will not be the same once you return. You could have made any other place your home, but you are willing to risk the lives of every dwarf that agreed to help you just to reclaim a long-lost home. They follow you without a second thought about if they will even be alive at the end of this. One more member of your company that has the same thoughts will help you. One more with fighting skills. One more with nothing left to live for but helping the line of Durin carry on in the place that was cruelly torn away from them by a greedy dragon." Finley took a deep breath.

Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. "Whether you like it or not Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, I will see that I am there to watch you finish your journey. I am giving you no choice any more. You either accept my presence, or you complain every step of the way. I do not care." With that she stood and walked into the dark of the night.

All eyes fell on Thorin. His eyes were ablaze that she would dare talk to him like that in front of his men. He stared into the fire a bit longer before walking off the opposite direction that the fiery elf had went.

"Well that went well." Balin said breaking the silence.

"We do not need help from an elf." Dwalin snarled.

"Did you not hear, you have no choice in the matter if she is helping you or not." Bilbo spoke up.

"She knows these lands. She knows what lurks in the darkness of these woods. She will be an asset to all of us." Balin said.

"She also makes a very tasty stew." Bombur said finishing off his fourth bowl of the rabbit stew.

"Aye!" Bofur agreed. "She has not given us any reason to distrust her. She told us all the day we met her that she left because her father wouldn't help the dwarves of Erebor. Why deny her the chance to finally stand up for what she believes is right?"

Some of the dwarves nodded. "She is fiery. I like her!" Nori chuckled.

This caused some of the dwaves to start laughing as well.

Finley sat in the distance listening to the conversation. A small smile tugged at her lips when some of the company stood up for her. She stood and crept silently towards the way Thorin went. When she saw his outline in the darkness she made sure he could hear her walking towards him.

"You come to insult my leadership some more?"

"Well, unless you willingly accept me as part of your company, then you are not my leader." she heard him sigh.

"I am not doing this willingly. You gave me no choice." he said with his back still to her.

"I will not insult your leadership again. I will keep quiet and help you reclaim your home."

"You will not receive part of the treasure."

"I am not looking for a pay-day. I am looking to restore a bit of your faith in a race that abandoned you so long ago."

"It is a pointless goal. Just stay out of my way!" he said finally turning around. "I want nothing to do with you, but I can not deny we need all the help we can get."

"You will forget I am even there!" she said turning and walking away. It hurt that the man she idolized all those years ago, hated her. The man who started her interest in the dwarvian race.

She slowly walked back to the fire and sat down between Bofur and Fili. Some of the dwarves were singing a rather crude drinking song.

"Why would you sing that in the presence of a woman?" Bilbo exclaimed.

"She is part of the company, she doesn't get any special treatment because she is a women." Kili said with a wink sent towards Finley. She gave him a half-smile.

"Is that a hint of a smile I see gracing yer beautiful face?" Bofur asked staring at her.

The little smile quickly fell from her face. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks, she knew had she not been sitting in the shadows, her normally pale complexion would be very red.

"Don't let her fool you Bofur." Balin started. "If I remember correctly, she has a smile that could make any one stop in their tracks. I saw elves and dwarves alike be captivated of the smile that would always grace her face. Most of all it was the sing-song like laughter that would truly make even the most hardened soul want to join in."

Finley stared in awe of the older dwarf as he smiled at her. "I believe you have me confused with some one else."

"I am not mistaken Miss Finley." Balin laughed. "I too was captivated the first time I saw that smiled when your father brought you to visit. It is a shame that it fails to grace your face any more."

Finley sat quietly. Had it really been that long since she smiled? Well it had been since she left that she felt truly happy enough to show a genuine smile. "I will keep that in mind." Bofur said knowing Finley would not say a word about it.

Thorin came back and told every one to get their rest now because it would be an early start to the day come tomorrow. He told Dwalin to take first watch.

"I will take watch tonight. I rested plenty during the day. If that is acceptable." Thorin gave a court nod.

"Dwalin will take second watch."

"That is not necessary. I will be fine." again he nodded. Finley listened as snores started to fill the silent night. She knew that once they entered the woods, that sleep would not be as peaceful for them as it was now. She knew that nobody would truly rest until they were out of the dark forest.

When the sun began to rise, Finley realized that Thorin had not slept as well as the rest, because as the first rays of light began to hit him, he had woken up. He looked and saw that Finley was still awake.

He started to wake the other members of the company and Finley followed suit. She started with the one closest to her, which happened to be Bofur. Genitally she shook his shoulder until his summer green eyes opened. A smiled quickly found its way to his face.

"I believe I will like ye being part of this company if the first thing I get to see every morning is yer face." he said in a sleepy voice.

Finley shook her head then moved on to the wake the remaining members of the company. Once everyone was awake they all sat to eat a rationed breakfast then started to pack up and remove any remains that they stayed there the night before. By the time everything was taken care of the sun was bright.

The company all started towards the darkened path. Once they entered it woods, it almost seemed like the beginning of the path had closed behind them, and that all light had abandoned them. As they walked it felt like the darkness was closing in around them. It seemed as if the wind stood still, and all the sights and wonders of normal forests had died when this evil took over the once bright and happy land.

Finley looked around and sighed. This was not the home she had left all those years ago. This was a sick and dying land that no longer could be called home.

* * *

Reviews are welcome (-:


	4. Remembering the Past

**I wasn't fully sure if I wanted to take it this route, but I decided that I should. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to tell me any thoughts you have about this, good or bad.**

* * *

Time almost seemed to stand still as they walked down the path. No light shined through the dense darkened trees. Even Finley couldn't really see. They would walk until they could barely stand any more, but it was only restless sleep that they got. Knowing that if you looked into the darkness you could see eyes staring at you, waiting for you to step off of the enchanted path.

Finley realized they had stopped and rested for the 'night' at least seven times, which meant a week has past already. If what Beorn had told her was true then within two days they would be coming across the black stream. One that she remembered visiting as an elfling. One that wasn't dark and dangerous.

Conversations were not as happy as they had been when Finley first met the company. Some still tried to keep the moral up, namely Bofur, Fili, Kili and Nori. It seemed that even they were losing their high spirits. Bombur constantly complained about not having enough food to eat. Finley stayed towards the front of the group, but made no attempt at talking, because Thorin had been the closest one to her.

As the grumbles about being exhausted started Thorin sighed and decided it was time to make camp. It was impossible to make a fire. No one was willing to venture into the wood to get it because of the ominous warning about not venturing off the path. Once every one seemed to get settled Finley sat leaning against her pack away from everyone else. She had sat secluded from the rest of them every night so far. Not because the other members of the company had shoved her away, but because she made sure to be quiet when they stopped. When they would wake up, Bofur would always make sure she was still with them. It wasn't hard because she stood taller than every other member.

"Mind if I join ye?" she heard Bofur's voice.

"How on earth did you find me?" she asked.

"I was walking right behind ya the whole time today."

"Oh."

"So can I join ye?" he asked again.

"Always Bofur." she heard him sit down beside her.

"So you are really the happy elf that Balin talks about all the time?" he asked quietly so he didn't disturb the other members.

"I was her."

"No matter how hard life gets, ye need to remember that there is always a bright side to things. Ye can be that happy girl ya once were. It must be a battle to hide her from all of us." Finley started to pick at her pants when she realized he was right.

"The battle isn't all that hard."

"I want to see that smile Balin talked about before this journey is over."

"Maybe. Now why don't you get some rest."

"I offered to keep watch. I know ya don't sleep very much, so I figured ya can keep me company."

"I am not much of a talker."

"How are ye at listenin'?"

"Not to bad."

"Good. Maybe once ya hear my story, ya will be more open to tellin' me yers."

Finley repressed a smile as Bofur started to tell her about his life. "My father was a toy maker and a miner. A very gifted toy-maker. He taught Bombur and I how to make toys when we were very young. He had to provide for all of us. Our mum died when we were very young." Finley felt sympathy for him.

"We got lucky that Bombur got mum's cooking gene. Dad took Bifur in after the war, helping him cope and regain some of the skills he lost because of the axe. He taught him to make toys as well since none of the mines wanted him to work there. Every time we would go to the market, his toys would always sell with in two hours of us being there."

"Sounds like you have a close family."

"We do. When dad finally decided I could go to work in the mines with him, I was ecstatic. I always looked up to him." she took notice that when he talked about his father, it was all in past tense. "I was working along side of him in the mines and at the toy stand for five years, when one day they sent me home, telling me they didn't need me that day. I told dad I would see him when he got done. Bombur, Bifur and I sat at the house, waiting. Once it started to get dark, we figured he went to a pub with some of the other miners. The later it got, the more concerned I became. As the sun started to rise the next morning there was a knock on the door." he paused. Finley could tell that it was a hard topic for him, but she felt touched that he opened up to her. Before she had time to notice what she was doing, she reached over and found his hand.

"I opened it, it was our boss. I was surprised to see him there. I will never forget the look on his face. He apologized about not coming sooner, but they searched all through the night. They wanted to make sure he was really gone before telling us. I was lost, well I seemed lost. I knew what he was telling me. He personally brought us the news that dad had died. Bombur and Bifur were still sleeping, so I had to break the news to them."

Finley squeezed his hand when he paused. Letting him know she was there for him. "When they finally woke up, Bombur instantly knew what was going on by the look on my face. It was a risk he knew we took every day we left the house. Every morning he would tell us to be careful and that dinner would be waiting when we arrived. I never noticed until that day, he never told us good-bye. Something he tells me all the time he regrets."

"I am sorry."

"No need to be." he sighed. "Ya are the first person I ever told that story to." she didn't know how to respond to him.

"I told ya, no matter how hard it is there is a bright side. I still had my brother and cousin." Finley suddenly felt ashamed. She shut out every one and hid any happy and joyful part of herself from everyone including herself. To the point she didn't know if it was even there.

"You still manage to always have a smile on your face. You do everything in your power to make sure other people are happy."

"I remind myself every day, as much as it hurt to lose him, he would want me to live every day to its fullest. Just like he always did."

"I lied." she admitted.

"About what?"

"I did not leave because my father would not help. I threatened to leave that day, but we both knew it was an empty threat. We fought. I told him that all the blood of those people would always be on his hands. That he was cold and heartless for not even offering help to the injured. That he was a disgrace to the elven race. That he had no right to call himself a king that he was nothing more than a selfish coward."

"Why did ye leave then? If ye both knew ye truly wouldn't."

"I told him that his father was lucky to never have to witness the spineless coward his son had turned into. I could see the rage build up in his eyes. He turned away from me, then told me to enjoy trying to be accepted by the dwarves that he did not help, because I was no longer welcome in his kingdom. He banished me. Until I saw that he did the right thing. My parting words to him were, until he sees that I was right, he would not see me."

"Ye still left because he did not help. That part will never change. Lass, ye fought for what ye believed in."

"He put the lives of his people above the greater good. His father died doing the opposite. He lost his life fighting to save the greater good."

It was Bofur's turn to squeeze her hand. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Both thinking how easy it was to confide in the other. Finley felt her walls that she built up, so no one could get close to her, starting to crumble because of the dwarf beside her. The fun-loving elf she use to be kept telling her to let it happen. That letting some one in would be what she needed to see the good in the world again. A good that Bofur saw every day no matter what happened.

The stronger part inside her, the hardened person she had become, told her to push against the budding friendship she was starting to feel. That no matter what, he would eventually tell her that she needed to go. That she didn't need any one else in her life. That she had done perfectly fine for all those years with no one. That people were all the same, they only truly cared about what could benefit them in the long run. That it was her fault that she lived this life and she didn't deserve to let some one else in, only to be brought down by her mission towards self-destruction.

Finley felt Bofur's hand in hers. It had been the first time she made a comforting gesture towards some one since she left.

"Lost in thought?" he asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"I said that I was glad that ye told me the truth."

"Oh,"

"I will make ya smile before the end of this journey."

"I wish you all the luck in the world with that Bofur. But we have other things that need our attention. Not some silly little smile."

"Doesn't mean that will stop me."

Finley thought for a minute. Now could be the time she breaks any chance of a friendship between the unlikely duo, or she could finally try to change her distant way of life.

"It should. It is pointless. That little girl died the day she left this forest. There is no bringing her back." she said pulling her hand away from his.

The darkness hid the heartbroken look that had taken up residence on Bofur's face. One thing Finley missed in all her studies to learn more about the dwarven race, was that as passionate as they are about their work and how quickly they knew it was something they would do for the rest of their lives, was that it was the same way with love. It was a true form of love at first sight. If they were truly met to be with some one, they knew from the very first moment they saw them.

Bofur felt that when Finley pushed her hood of when they first met.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome**


	5. Family Reunion

**This chapter was hard to write. Mostly because life got real hard these past couple of days. Hopefully you enjoy it. **

* * *

As the days passed Finley did every thing in her power to keep away from Bofur. She felt bad for ignoring him, but she didn't want to bring him down with her. He was better than that, better than her. Finley looked down to her left and saw Bilbo was walking beside her, playing with something in his pocket. She decided it wasn't worth asking about. As they walked she heard the sound of running water.

"Thorin."

"Yes?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"The black stream is coming up soon. Remember what Beorn warned you of."

He gave a court nod. They kept walking when soon the stream came into view. Finley and Bilbo stepped near the edge trying to look into the distance.

"How can we get across?" Fili asked.

"I don't see any thing on the other side." Kili said.

Finley looked and saw a boat tied to a post on the other side. She gently nudged Bilbo, he looked up at her and nodded.

"There is a boat on the other side." he announced.

"How to you think we should get it?" Bofur asked.

"Does any one have a hook and some rope?" Bilbo asked.

Kili pulled one out of his pack and handed them over. Finley grabbed the rope and threw it across and hooked it to the boat. The dwarves grabbed the rope and started to pull it. Finley heard a crack and saw the boat coming towards them.

"Bilbo, Fili and I will go first." Thorin said.

"Then Kili, Gloin and Oin. Followed by Dwalin, Balin and Doir. Then Nori, Ori and Bifur. And lastly Bofur, Bombur and the elf." Finley didn't even glance at him when he made sure not to say her name.

She stood beside the bank and held the boat while every one loaded. She would pull it back when people unloaded. Finally it was time for her, Bofur and Bombur to get on.

"Ladies first." Bofur said.

Finley nodded then climbed into the boat. Bofur was behind her with Bombur in last. Once they made it across, a deer jumped in the path and Kili tried to shoot it. Finley was already out of the boat with Bofur trying to help Bombur out. The caios caused Bofur to fall taking Finley with him. Once everything calmed down, Bofur yelled about Bombur drowning.

Finley helped a couple other dwarves pull the largest of the group out of the stream. He was fast asleep.

"We will have to carry him." Thorin announced after a couple of failed attempts of trying to wake the sleeping dwarf up.

Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin and Nori started to carry him first. It only caused them to get exhausted sooner. Once they stopped for the night, Finley made sure to sit far enough way from the company, but not so far that they would get lost from each other.

The next couple of days consisted of carrying Bombur. Finally he started to stir after almost a week of him sleeping.

"Yer awake!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In Mirkwood." Bofur said.

"Why?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Finley asked.

"Our trip to find our burglar. Who are you?" he asked looking at Finley.

"I am Finley. I have offered to help you."

"You are an elf." he pointed out.

"Yes."

"Okay." he looked a little confused. "I am hungry."

This caused some of the company to laugh. He started telling them about his dream. He talked about a feast, and an elf with a beautiful crown. Finley paused, realizing the crown he described was her fathers.

"Bombur, we are hungry. All of us. Stop talking about your dream unless you plan on getting us food." Thorin snapped.

The next night they started seeing lights that looked like camp fires. After much discussion, they left the path. Finley tried to tell them not to. She knew what those lights where. They were camp fires. From the elves. They would not take well if they were interrupted.

But when it was decided that they would try to see what they were, Finley walked behind them. Shaking her head the whole time.

Soon it seemed like they were completely lost. Bilbo had seemed to of disappeared, and there were noises coming closer to them. Finley looked up and saw a large spider coming towards them.

"Watch out!" she yelled pushing the dwarf it was trying to sneak up on, who happened to be Dwalin. Pulling her sword out, she tried to fight the spider, but soon she felt a burning sensation in the middle of her back.

"Finley!" she heard what sounded like Bofur yell.

She swung her sword one more time, connecting with the spider in front of her, but then her world went dark.

When she finally started to come to, it seemed like they were all wrapped in webs hanging from a tree. Finley could hear Bilbo talking but could not see him. Then she felt herself being lowered to the ground.

"Ya alright?" she heard Bofur ask when she got unwrapped.

"I think so." she said trying to find her balance. "What happened?"

"We almost became a meal for some large spiders."

"They weren't here when I left." she said softly.

"Where is Thorin?" Dwalin asked.

Every one started to look around frantically before they were met with arrows being pointed at them.

Finley recognized some of the elves that were standing around them. The one that hit her the hardest was her brother, Legolas, who seemed to be leading the group.

"Dwarves!" he hissed. Finley quickly pulled her hood up to kind of hide her true identity.

"M'lord, he is not a dwarf." one said pointing at her.

"Remove your hood." he ordered. Finley locked eyes with her brother. Almost pleading to not make her do it. He stared at her for a moment til a knowing look soon graced his face. "Tie their hands. I will take the tall one." he ordered again.

Soon Finley felt him grab her hands and pulled them behind her back. "Fin." he whispered.

She nodded as he tied the rope around her hands. "Father will be relieved to know you are alive." Finley felt herself become sad.

"Legolas, please. Tell him you couldn't find us. Let us go."

"We already have your leader. He was taken to father hours ago. He won't talk, but father instantly knew who he was."

"I figured he would." They all started walking to the palace. Once they arrived Legolas stopped.

"Fin, you need to take your hood down."

"I cannot do that yet." she heard her brother sigh then they walked into the large hall where Thranduil sat in a chair in the center of the room.

"I see you do have others with you." he said looking in the direction of Thorin, was had his hands tied and he was held between two elves.

Thorin said nothing, but he did glare at the elven king. Thranduil looked around at the company. His eyes stopped on Finley.

"You are not a dwarf." She dropped her head and felt Legolas untie her hands. She reached up and pushed her hood down.

"Finley." he breathed.

She looked up at him. Grey eyes meeting light blue. She could see the relief on her fathers face. "I thought you had died." he said walking towards her.

"Would you have even of cared?"

"Yes. I would have! I sent many of people out to find you. For years!"

"I do not believe you. You told me I was not allowed back. I told you I would not return until you realized what you did wrong. I believe that you still have not realized!" anger was very clear in her voice.

Her father looked at the ground. "Legolas release your sister." Legolas let go of her arm. "Take the dwarves to a cell. Get them food and water. They are probably hungry. Thorin son of Thrain, when you are ready to talk about why you were in my forest, I will be waiting."

The dwarves were led away Finley stared at them. "Father, I am part of that company. If you are going to lock them up, you need to lock me up as well."

"No."

Finley went to go after them, but her brother grabbed her arm. "Fin, just wait. You can visit them soon."

"I should be with them."

Her father walked to her. "My daughter. The world has hardened you." he went to touch her cheek but she turned her head away from him.

"Do not try now."

"We fought. I am sorry. I was only thinking of our people who day. I could not risk losing them all to fight a dragon."

"You let many of their people die, with nowhere to go."

"We are not fighting again. I am just relieved to see that you are still alive."

Finley looked at the ground. "Are you going to treat them well?"

"I will not treat a prisoner wrongly, if they give me no reason to. They will be treated well."

"I wish to join them."

"Have dinner with us, and you will be free to do what you want."

"I am not hungry. I do not want to join you."

"Legolas." Thranduil said as he turned away from his daughter.

"Fin, please. If not for him, for me. I did not want to lose my sister that day."

Finley sighed. "Okay."

"Your chambers are still the same, do you wish to change before dinner."

Finley half smiled at her brother. "As long as no one expects me to wear a dress." Legolas started to laugh.

"Because that would totally work."

They walked to her old chambers. Finley felt her heart get heavy seeing all of her old stuff. She heard the door open and turned to see a very familiar face behind her.

"Elise,"

"Miss Finley." the elf smiled. "It has been too long."

"I take it you are here to help me?"

"Yes I am. I will draw you a bath."

As Elise went Finley walked to the closet to the left of the room. She pulled out a pair of black pants. She remember that they use to be her favorite to wear when her and Legolas went out in the woods to do target practice.

When she looked through the tops she pulled out a black shirt. It was long-sleeved, but that was all she felt comfortable wearing any more, when her eye caught on a black leather top. It was laced up the sides with only one shoulder. She loved to wear it when she practiced fighting. It was easier to move in. She grabbed it and laid it down with the pants.

"Miss Finley, your bath is ready." Finley walked in and saw a bunch of scented oils along the tub.

"I tried to remember your favorites."

"Thank you Elise." she bathed, after telling Elise she didn't need help then she got dressed. After she put her top on she made sure her bow, sword and bag was close to her cloak on her bed.

She let Elise dry her hair and sat the quietly as she braided a few strands.

"You still look just as beautiful miss."

"Thank you."

"What are these scars from?" she asked.

Finley sighed. She knew she should have went with the tunic. "I came across a pack of orcs. They tortured me thinking I knew something going on with what the elves were doing. I thought they were going to kill me, until a skin-changer named Boern arrived. Only one orc got away, it was their leader. A large white orc with a metal post sticking out of his arm." Finley explained as she walked back over to the closet. She grabbed a dark gray tunic. She took off the leather top and pulled the tunic on. She grabbed a black leather bodice and had Elise help her with it.

"You have always been a fighter Miss Finley."

"I stopped fighting that day."

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome**


	6. Escape

**Next chapter. Reviews are welcome (= hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Finley walked into the dining hall. She saw her father, brother and mother sitting at the table.

"Fin!" her mother gasped.

The only person she didn't miss from her family was her father. She truly missed her mother and brother.

Her mother rushed to her hugging her. "My dear!"

"Mother." they hugged and then sat down at the table.

"Finley have you changed your mind about joining the dwarves in their cells?"

Finley sat for a moment. She could help them escape if she stayed out of the cells. She had got use to hearing Bilbo walk and she heard his footsteps following them inside. She didn't know how he did it, but she heard the faint sounds of him.

"Yes, but I want to be able to visit them when ever I please."

"Allowed."

"Unguarded."

"Fine."

Finley nodded. Now all she had to do was find Bilbo and get him to help her. Finley sat quietly through dinner. Once they were finished she walked down to the cells where the company was being held. She saw that Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin and Balin were in a cell. Gloin, Oin, Dori, Nori and Ori were in another. Then finally she saw Fili, Kili and Thorin in the last cell. She walked to that one.

"I see you did not join us in the cells." Thorin said.

"I have a plan. Bilbo is here too. We will get you out."

Thorin looked up at her. "Really?"

"Do not doubt me Thorin. I will help you. I told you I would." she finally saw a look of guilt on Thorin's face. He nodded at her.

Finley nodded back and then walked to the other cells. She made sure all the other we okay. When she got to see Bofur she was confused when his face lit up.

"Lass, I thought ye abandoned us."

"No never. I have a plan."

"Fin, good luck."

"Thank you Bofur."

It took a few days before Finley found Bilbo. She was sitting down in the wine cellar listening to them talk about how in two days they were sending the empty barrels to Lake Town. She figured that could be the way to get the dwarves out of the palace. She just needed Bilbo to try to get the keys from some one.

"Finley." she heard a soft voice from beside her.

"Bilbo." when she turned her head she could see him.

"Did you hear what I heard?"

"Yes. We need a set of keys though."

"I can do that. How will you get out?"

"In a barrel of course." she half smiled.

"Meet back here with all the dwarves in two night?"

"Yes. Make sure you keep yourself hidden."

"It won't be hard."

"How are you doing it?"

"I found a ring when we were in the goblin's cave. If I put it on, I become invisible."

She instantly knew what ring he found. "Keep it close and safe."

"I will." Bilbo started to slide the ring back on. "Finley, did you know that dwarves know from the moment that they meet some one, they know that they love them or not."

"No I did not."

"I heard them talking the other day. Once a dwarf sees his soul mate, he knows from the moment he sees her face. It is the same way with their work. They know from the first time they do it."

"I did not know that. I wonder why they were talking about that." she said looking down at the river the ran under her feet. She missed the smile on Bilbo's face. He heard Balin asking Bofur if that was what happened when he first saw Finley and he admitted it.

"Who knows. I will meet you again in two days."

"Okay."

The next two days seemed to drag on slowly for Finley. She didn't dare tell the dwarves about the full plan yet. When she knew everyone was sleeping she snuck down and hid her cloak, sword and bow down where she could find it before they left. She also gathered up all the dwarves weapons and set them with her stuff.

"Finley, are you ready?" she heard Bilbo ask when she walked in.

"You get the keys?"

"Yes. Turns out the one that holds the keys for the cells like to partake in drinking a lot of wine. They are passed out."

"Okay. I will help you get the dwarves."

"No, do not worry about that. Just stay down here and get the barrels open. The less you are involved the better in the long run."

Finley nodded and she watched Bilbo slip on the ring. Once she got all the barrels open she heard foot steps coming in. She looked up to see Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin and Balin. As they walked in she handed them their weapons.

"Barrels?" Dwalin asked.

"It is the easiest way now."

"Who are we to disagree?" Balin said with a wink. The five climbed in some barrels.

"I need to shut you in there now."

She closed the lids on each barrel as Gloin, Oin, Dori, Nori and Ori came in. She helped all of them in then closed them in.

Finally Bilbo came in with Thorin, Fili and Kili. As she passed out the weapons Thorin gave her a nod. She closed his barrel.

"Get in." Bilbo said walking over to her with her things in his hands.

"How will you shut yours?"

"I will find a way." Finley nodded and climbed in the cramp barrel. Bilbo handed her the things she brought down. Sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, she nodded at Bilbo as he put the lid on.

"See you soon." he whispered walking away.

After what felt like hours, which was really only an hour, Finley heard the footsteps of two elves.

As they started to move the barrels to the door on the floor to send them out, one started complaining how heavy they were.

"Are you sure they are empty?"

"Yes. I checked them myself earlier today. Now stop complaining. Let's hurry before we miss the feast."

"The lid was loose on that one." one says after they go to push it. Finley hopped it was the one Bilbo was in, and that he had his ring on.

"See I told you it was empty. Now put the lid on and let's go. We only have three left." the other one snapped.

Finley let out a sigh of relief, then she felt her barrel being pushed then dropping. She held back a yelp. Once she felt it hit the water she looked out the little hole that was in the side. She saw the other two come crashing down. Sighing that everyone made it out of there she closed her eyes and decided it was okay to rest for now.

A while later she felt her barrel being pulled onto the shore. "I don't think these elves emptied them fully!" a man complained.

"Or they are water-logged. Just leave them here for. We will get them in the morning." Once they left, Finley pushed the lid of hers.

She soon got the other dwarves out. Some of them complained about being all cramped up and Fili went on a very entertaining tirade about apples.

"We need to find rooms for the night." Thorin said as they started to walk towards the town. "Tomorrow we find the leader and see if he can offer us help."

Finley pulled her hood up to hide her identity again. They found a small inn. When they asked for payment, she heard the dwarves start digging through their pockets.

"Here." she said roughly tossing a bag on the counter. "That should be enough to cover the rooms and meals for everyone. Dinner and breakfast tomorrow."

"Right sir." the inn keeper said. "We only have three rooms open tonight. But they all have two large beds in each room."

"That is fine." Thorin said. Once they were shown their rooms, they all sat down at a large table.

"Where did you get that money Fin?" Balin asked.

"A stash I had in my room." she said quietly. They tried to make her take her hood down, but she told them it would only cause people to ask questions, mainly why was there an elf with a group of dwarves, mostly because she was a female elf. So they all started calling her Fin.

"With only three rooms, we will have to sleep five in each room. You will have to share with them." Thorin said looking at Finley.

"I know. I have so far with no objections." she said keeping her gaze locked on his.

He nodded then went back to eating. Once every one was done, they walked up the stairs. Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Bilbo and Finley all shared one room. Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Balin were in another. Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori and Ori were in the last one.

Once in their room Finley pushed her hood off. She looked and saw that they were brought extra blankets, enough to make a bed on the floor for some one.

"So how are we doing this?" Bilbo asked sitting on the chair on the far side of the room.

"Finley should get a bed to herself. We can not make a woman sleep on the floor." Bofur said.

"I can sleep on the floor. I am the only one with my bed roll still. I have slept on worse."

"No. You get a bed." Bombur said sitting on the one bed.

"Fine, but I am not seeing two people sleep on the floor. I will share. It is only fair. I should not be treated any differently." she said dropping her bag on the floor.

Bifur said something in Khuzdul. Finley looked at Bofur. "Ye sure?" he asked Bifur, who nodded.

"Bifur said he will sleep on the floor." Finley nodded as she laid out her bed roll for him. Then she laid down on of the folded blankets giving him more of a cushion. She grabbed the extra pillows and the other blanket.

"Is that okay Bifur?" she asked. He said something and nodded the whole time.

"He said that it is great, and he thanks ye for being so caring."

"It is my honor." she said sitting down on the empty bed. She started taking off her boots.

"Bilbo?"

"Yes?"

"Do ye want to share a bed with Fin?" Bofur asked.

"No offense to you Finley, but no I will share with Bombur." Bombur was already snoring on his bed. Finley stared at the little hobbit. She could have sworn she saw a hint of mischief in his eyes, one that seemed more suspicious than Gandalf's.

"Who ever. I do not care. We all need a good nights rest." Finley said after she took her bodice off. She pulled the blankets back and scooted to the far side of the bed. She felt the edge of the bed dip and she turned and saw Bofur taking off his boots, coat, scarf, gloves and finally his hat.

"Good night Fin."

"Good night Bofur." soon the room was cloaked in darkness. Finley felt sleep starting to take over her. Hopefully tomorrow they could get the help they needed to end this journey.


	7. Found

**I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Life has been very stressful. Hope y'all enjoy (=**

* * *

It took three days before the Master of the Town could help them. He promised them some horses, and food. Once they were out of the town Finley felt almost relaxed, she was finally done hiding herself from the members of the town. The closer they got to the mountain the more tense things seemed to be.

They had been travelling for five days now and they were at the base of the mountain. Some stood in awe that they had made it as far as they did. Balin, Kili, Fili and Bilbo were sent in search of the hidden door that the map told them of. Finley sat at the little camp they made, pulling her cloak around her tighter, it was near winter time. Food was passed out. Every night the four would return telling the news that they found nothing yet.

After three days, they finally found that the door was starting to show itself. Bofur and Bombur sat at camp saying they would keep watch over everything. Once they finally got the door open, Bilbo snuck down the cave and brought back a cup.

Thorin sat holding it like it was going to disappear any second. He started mentioning getting more. The next time Bilbo went down, Smaug realized they had help from the men of Lake Town. It was a rush to get Bofur and Bombur up with them before they were turned into ashes. After waiting a while everyone walked into the large hall where Smaug seemed to set up home.

Finley wrinkled up her nose at the horrible stench that seemed to coat the place. Most the dwarves rushed to look at the gold.

"We mustn't take to long. Smaug could come back at any time." Balin said still standing beside Finley.

"You are right." Thorin said still looking around at everything. Finley could tell he was starting to not be in his right mind.

They decided to head up to one of the towers so they could look out of the dragon came back. Thorin kept mentioning to Balin about an Arkenstone. Finley sat next to Bilbo and Bofur. Trying to figure out what would happen if the dragon came back.

"Yer quiet lass."

"I always am Mr. Bofur." she said absently.

"More so then usual."

Finley looked over at him. He was still trying to win her friendship, but now she was determined it wasn't the time to try and make friends. If she made it out of this alive, then she would welcome his friendship.

"This is to easy."

"Don't think too much about it. We have faced a lot. Easy is not a word for it." Bilbo said.

"He's right." Bofur said.

Finley nodded as she pulled her knees to her chest. The next morning a thrush came and tried to give them news, but instead left and came back with a very old raven.

He informed them that Smaug had been killed, but there were elves and men on their way towards them. Thorin asked him to go and get Dain to bring them aid.

The raven agreed and left. Everyone ventured back inside. "Thorin?" Finley stated once they were all inside.

"What?" he half snapped.

"Why send for Dain? They are not looking for a war."

"How do you know? They would not be coming here looking to take our gold if they did not expect a war."

"They may believe all of us to be dead."

"If they plan on taking our gold, there will be war."

"Unnecessary blood shed." she sighed. "You are a fool if you start a war with them. You do not know if your cousin will come to your rescue. You have 13 dwarves to help you, it will result in all of your deaths."

"You are not here to tell me what to do. I didn't even want your help. You said you would stay out of my way, so I suggest you do." he said in a threatening voice.

Finley saw during their conversation that Thorin's hand was hovering above his sword. She saw the distant look in his eyes, she knew that the gold lust had taken over him.

"Have it your way." she said turning on her heel. As she walked towards Bilbo she heard Thorin announce for everyone to look for the Arkenstone. That is was all he wanted for his 1/14 of his share.

Finley shook her head and walked towards the front gate. Something in the air told her that things were going to get very bad.

Within the next couple of days, Thorin went mad with gold lust, Bard and his army along with Thranduil and his arrived. Thorin would not talk to them at all as long as Thranduil was with them. Soon after the last time they talked, Thorin seemed to go more mad.

"I have a plan." Bilbo said walking over to her. She looked down at the little hobbit.

"What is it?" she asked dropping down to his level.

"I plan on giving them this." he whispered pulling the Arkenstone out of his pocket. "He will bargain with them to get it back."

Finley started at the shining stone. "You are wise Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo smiled at her. "The war he believes will happen will be avoided."

She nodded. Though something still told her that there would be a battle. "Let us hope you are right."

The next afternoon Bard and Thranduil arrived at the gate. They told Thorin they had the Arkenstone. His cold glare quickly landed on Finley, she offered to keep watch so Bilbo could sneak out.

"You! I knew you couldn't be trusted. You gave it to them!" Finley went to open her mouth but Bilbo stepped forward.

"I gave it to them. Not Finley."

Finley looked around at everyone some of them had looks of shock on their faces, others did not seem all that surprised. Bilbo proved to be a good burglar.

"You did it?" he asked almost not believing him. "Out!" he suddenly yelled. "Both of you! Before I throw you out!"

Finley walked over to where her bag was, she knew he was just waiting for a time when he could get rid of her. She saw Bofur standing beside her bag.

"Fin."

"Bofur it is fine. I knew it would happen."

"I hope to see ya again."

"You will." she wasn't sure if he really would, but she wanted to make him feel better.

"I can..."

"No. I can not ask you to go." she interrupted him. "You stay with your family and friends. I will find you when this is settled."

"I don't want ye to go." he said sounding sad. Finley stared at him. She knew there was a strong possibility that she wouldn't see him once she left.

Dropping down to be level with him she put her hand on his shoulder. "Bofur, it is for the best. This is not good-bye for good." when he looked up at her, she did everything in her power to smile at him.

"Ye smiled."

"Just for you." she said still smiling. It wasn't real, but she did it for him. "I must go now before Thorin throws me down the rocks."

"Be safe." she genitally leaned forward and kissed he cheek. He seemed to get a faraway look on his face. Finley grabbed her bag and stood up. She watched as Bofur moved his hand up to touch the spot she kissed. Another small smile graced her face. She turned and walked over to Bilbo. He nodded at her then they left. They walked to the camp and her father smiled at her.

"Finley."

"Do you plan on a war?" she asked.

Thranduil looked at Bard. "No, we do not want a war."

"Things must be figured out then, Thorin has recruited help."

"Thank you Miss Finley for tell us. May I ask how long you have been with them?"

"I was with them in Lake Town, if that is what you are asking."

Bard nodded. Finley also nodded and turned to find a spot to rest, alone, when she saw Gandalf and Bilbo talking.

"Finley." Gandalf said as she went to pass them.

"Hello."

"You seem upset."

"I am fine." she said not making eye contact with the wizard.

"You grew to care about them didn't you?" he asked.

"Hard not too." Bilbo gave her a slight smile. "Thorin is looking for a war." She sighed.

"It won't happen."

"I am not so sure." she said looking into the distance.

The next morning, Finley started to hear what sounded like marching in the distance. It was coming from the opposite way that Dain and his dwarves would be coming from.

She stood from where she was sitting and walked to where Bard and her father were talking.

"Father, Bard. I do believe we will have company soon."

"You said Thorin sent for Dain."

"It is not Dain. It is coming from the opposite direction. I believe it is a larger threat coming our way."

"Finley, how can you be so sure?" her father asked.

"They had a run in with orcs and goblins earlier in their quest. A large vengeful orc by the name of Azog leads them. He will not give up until he finishes them off like he said he would."

"How do you know about Azog?" Bilbo askd walking over to her.

"I heard the story." she said giving him a look.

"Gandalf didn't say his name. Just described him."

"I had a run in with him earlier in life."

Bilbo nodded. "When you think they will arrive?" Bard asked.

"Within two hours. Maybe sooner, some are probably riding wargs." she said looking in the direction she heard them coming from.

"We will be ready. Dain should be here within a few hours if he agreed to come. We must prepare." her father said.

"You are going to help the dwarves?" she asked.

"Yes, in a way. They will kill everyone in their path to get Thorin." he said.

Finley gave her father a small smile. "You are going to help them." as she spoke her smile grew a little bigger. Then it faded when she realized, a large battle was coming their way.

"Let's prepare." Bard said turning away from everyone.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	8. Battle

**Don't own anything you know. Figured since I took a while, I would give two chapters quickly lol. Enjoy**

* * *

Finley made sure she had extra arrows in her quiver. She was trying to make sure she wouldn't run out of them. Her sword was secured around her hips. A small dagger was around her upper thigh, with another one tucked into her boot. She looked over and saw Bilbo fiddling with his little sword.

"You need help?" she asked walking over to him.

"I can't get the clasp done." he said sounding defeated.

She leaned down and did that for him. "There you go Bilbo." she gave him a small smile.

Legolas walked over to them soon. "Fin you don't have to be apart of this battle."

"Yes I do. I made a promise to help those dwarves, it doesn't matter that Thorin kicked me out, I am still helping them. I became friends with them."

"Maybe you can try to reason with them to come out to help fight against an enemy that came here looking for them."

"I will try." Finley stood and started walking to the front gate. She knocked loudly on the door.

"What do you want?" Thorin asked looking out.

"There are orcs and goblins coming our way. You must join this battle. They are coming for you!" she said hoping he would see things in a clear light. "Please Thorin, no one plans on deserting you."

"How do I know you didn't come here to tell me that, so I leave and then your father and his men take me captive again?" he asked.

"I have no reason to do that. They do not want to harm you, now we are looking for you help." Once she finished talking a loud battle cry was heard. She turned around and saw men and elves all standing battle ready as hundreds of goblins and orcs started coming into plain view.

"Please Thorin. If you have one once of humanity still left in you, you will come and fight a battle that you started."

She turned and went to join the ranks of the armies standing there, when a horn was heard. She turned and saw Dain and a large army were coming towards them. Their gaze all focused on the army coming towards them. Soon the dwarves joined them, all battle ready. Finley hopped that Thorin would come out to help them.

Once the orcs arrived, a large battle broke out. Finley was swinging her sword in every direction killing orcs and goblins that came near her. She felt a burning pain on the left side of her body. Once she turned a goblin was standing beside her with a sneer on his face. She swung her sword at him. Every move she made sent waves of pain through her body. She saw that the goblin thought he was going to win, and let his guard down for a split second. Finley shoved herself forward, stabbing the goblin in the gut. His sick smile fell from his face.

She pulled her sword out as he started to fall towards the ground. Finley look down and saw a gash on her side near her rib cage. It wasn't deep but it was in a very sensitive spot. As she turned around she saw the front gates of Erebor being pushed open. Thorin and company came out and Thorin let out a loud battle cry before taking off towards the battle. Finley smiled as she turned back towards the war. Orcs and Goblins all started to seem the same as she fought.

More wounds seemed to gather on her body as she fought. A new type of weakness seemed to be taking over her body. As she fought her way through the crowd, she noticed Fili and Kili fighting along said each other, but things didn't seem to be going their way. She wanted to get to them to help them, but her focus was torn away towards an orc that was standing in front of her. After killing him, she looked over to see Kili fall. Fili yelled then soon joined him. Finley let out a yell. She felt so bad to see them go down. She rushed over and started swinging at the orcs that killed the two dwarves that became friends to her.

She looked around, part of her hoping to see some of the other dwarves still fighting. She hoped that they didn't die as well.

As she fought, she felt a searing pain in her right shoulder. It kept burning, and she knew it was an arrow. She turned and saw Azog with a smile on his face. Beside him was Thorin laying with many arrows in his chest. She locked eyes with the large white orc. He started taking a step towards her, when a large black bear, that she knew was Beorn came charging out of the woods. He took down the white orc and Finley rushed over to Thorin.

"Finley." he said softly.

"Save your energy." she said applying pressure to as many of his wounds as she good. She pulled off her cloak and ripped it. Placing some around him if she could make it fit.

"Fili and Kili? Have you seen them."

"Do not talk. You need your energy." she stated again.

As she tried to tend to his wounds, some other elves came over to her. They helped her carry the mortally wounded dwarf to the healers tent. She went to turn to leave the healer to his work, but Thorin grabbed her arm.

"Tell me, what has become of my sisters sons."

"Thorin, they have died." she said softly. "Now let the healer work, do not let their deaths be in vain." she saw tears forming in the kings eyes, he nodded then looked up at the roof of the tent.

Finley went to step out when a healer stopped her. "Princess, you are wounded." she nodded. "Let me tend to you."

"Just get the arrow out of me. I need to be helping." The healer sat her down then told her she would feel a lot of pain. He pulled the arrow out of her shoulder. After he patched it up she stood grabbing her bow off the ground beside her.

Once she was back towards the battle field, the odds were finally in their favor. She started shooting arrows, taking down many orcs. Ones close to her, she used her dagger to kill them. Trying to stay away from their swinging swords. She felt metal brush against her hip, then there was warmth. It was yet another battle wound. She heard something beside her and Bofur was rushing to her side.

"Lass," he said once he was there.

"Hello Bofur." she said calmly. The dwarf gave her a slight smile but they started fighting the next wave of goblins coming their way.

After hours of fighting, things finally seemed to come to end. Finley's legs felt like they couldn't hold her weight any more. Her arms were starting to get sore, it took everything in her power to keep her eyes open.

"Finley!" she heard some one yell. She turned and saw Gandalf walking towards her. "Thorin is asking for you."

She nodded and walked towards the tent. She walked in and saw him laying there. He looked on the edge of death. She sat on the stool beside him.

"King under the Mountain." she said smiling softly.

"I am sorry."

"You have no reason to be."

"I do. You helped us all, without a second thought. You risked your life out there today, all to keep your word."

"Thorin, you are a brave man. You finally reclaimed your home."

"I treated you horribly. For that I am sorry."

"It is fine. Do not feel bad at all."

"Thank you for everything, Finley." she smiled again as she heard some one else walk in. She turned and saw Bilbo walking in.

"You are very welcome." she patted his hand then stood up. She gave Bilbo a sad look then walked out of the tent. Ignoring the protests of the healer.

She looked around and saw all the dead orcs and goblins being piled up to be burnt. She sighed, so much death in one day. She started walking hoping to find some of the dwarves that were apart of the quest. As she walked she saw some dwarves carrying Fili and Kili's bodies towards the tent. A wave of sadness washed over her. Wishing that it could have been prevented.

"Lass." she stopped. Turning she saw Balin walking towards her.

"Master Balin."

"You are injured."

"I know. They have others who are in worse shape then I am."

"True." he nodded. She stood there, waiting for the older dwarf to say something. It seemed like he was trying to find the words. "Where do you plan on going now?"

"I am not sure yet. I doubt it will be safe to return to my home. The remaining goblins will be going that way."

"Did you see Thorin?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

Balin nodded. He looked around. "You have a dwarf that you made a promise to, to go find." he said with a smile.

"I do. I saw him earlier but lost him during the battle."

"Go find him." he smiled larger. Finley nodded then walked away. She started walking when she saw Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Dori and Nori standing around each other.

"Finley!" Ori exclaimed.

"Hello." she said walking closer. All of them had battle wounds, but nothing life threatening.

"It is good to see you made it through the battle." Dori said.

"It is good to see you all as well." she said with a slight smile. Her mind still going to the dwarf she wanted find. To welcome his friendship he seemed so willing to give to her. "Have any of you seen Bofur?"

Bombur smiled brightly. Almost like he knew something, which slightly confused Finley. "He is coming this way now." she turned and saw him walking towards them with a slight limp.

"Fin!" he smiled. She smiled back at him. "I see ye have taken to smiling again."

"I guess so." she half laughed.

"I lost ya during the battle." he said.

"I know. I thought you were beside me for the most part of it, but I guess not."

"Tends to happen."

"I guess you are right." she laughed. "I came to make good on my promise. To find you once this was all over."

Bofur smiled brightly at her. There was something else in his eyes. Finley studied him for a minute. She couldn't place the look that was in his eyes.

"I'm glad ye did."

"Finley, it looks like you need some attention. That gash on your hip looks deep." Dori said in almost a motherly tone.

"I will. They have other to attend too." she said reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her face. She kept catching glimpse of her hair, it was caked in dark red blood. Something the unnerved her.

"Let me go find Oin." Nori said.

"No, I will be fine for a little while longer." she said with a slight smile. "I just wanted to find my..."she paused as she looked around the group. "Friends." that word was met with smiles from every one, well minus Bifur, who just stared at her.

"You finally making room in your life of solitude for friends?" Bombur laughed.

"Of course." she smiled.

They all stood and talked for a while, about what they were going to do now that every thing was all done. Finley kept quiet, she wasn't sure yet what she was doing.

"Why don't I take ye to get looked at now?" Bofur said. Finley looked over at him and nodded.

"Lead the way Master Bofur."

Bofur turned and they started walking toward the tent where the healers were working. "Balin was right." Bofur said.

"Right about what?" she asked confused, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Yer smile. It really is breath-taking." Finley smiled slightly at him. With every step they took, darkness seemed to seek into her vision. She opened her mouth to thank him, but her world went completely dark.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome**


	9. Soul Mate

**Decided to do this one with Bofur. Own no one you know. Enjoy**

* * *

Bofur stood, his hand on his cheek where Finley had kissed. It seemed like the first real conversation they had since their nights spent in Mirkwood. Then she left him speechless by kissing him. Granted it was only his cheek, but it was more than he had expected, at least at this point in time with everything. He looked up and saw her and Bilbo walking out of the front gate.

As much as it would have hurt him, he would have walked out that door with Finley and Bilbo. Thorin had no right to throw her out. He had waited for a reason to get rid of her. As much as Finley helped, it was never good enough for Thorin.

As a couple of days passed, everyone sat waiting to see what would happen. At the front gate it sounded like some one was kicking it. Thorin got up and walked over.

"What do you want?" he asked looking out.

"There are orcs and goblins coming our way. You must join this battle. They are coming for you!" Finley's voice rang out. "Please Thorin, no one plans on deserting you."

"How do I know you didn't come here to tell me that, so I leave and then your father and his men take me captive again?" he asked.

"I have no reason to do that. They do not want to harm you, now we are looking for you help." Bofur wanted to rush out, especially after a loud battle cry was heard. "Please Thorin. If you have one once of humanity still left in you, you will come and fight a battle that you started."

Then it sounded as if she left. Probably to go join the battle. Bofur stood up. He went to tell Thorin that they need to go out. They were the reason the orcs and goblins were coming, Finley was right. Mostly he wanted to get out there to make sure she would be protected.

"Lad," Balin said. "She is right, we need to be out there. Fighting with them. Those men and elves are fighting a battle we started."

Thorin looked down. It seemed to Bofur that his gold lust was clearing. Like he was finally starting to think in his right mind. He looked out the door. The sounds of battle were loudly heard.

"You are right. She is right. Men if you are willing to fight, take up arms!"

Every one jumped to their feet. Weapons ready. They all worked to push the front gate open. Once outside the sight of a full-blown battle was taking place. Thorin let out a loud battle cry. They all rushed towards the battle. Bofur was set on trying to find Finley some where, but it was too hard. He would have to fight his way to her.

Fighting his way through anything that seemed to get in his way, he hoped to catch a glimpse of Finley, but he had yet to. He just hoped that he wouldn't find her laying dead on the ground.

After what felt like hours he finally found her, she was covered in blood. Some of it looked like hers but most of it wasn't. He could see she had a large gash on her left side close to her ribs. As he neared her an orc cut into her hip, but that didn't stop her from fighting, he started moving faster.

"Lass."

"Hello Bofur." he gave her a slight smile then they started fighting side by side. After a while they seemed to get split up, which only made Bofur worry more about her. She was injured but that didn't seem to stop her.

Once it seemed like the remaining orcs and goblins retreated, Bofur wanted to find Finley. He wanted to make sure she was still alive. Bofur started looking around, he figured he could find her some where. As he started walking he saw her talking to Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Dori and Nori. He started walking faster, but the limp in his leg seemed to stop him.

"Fin!" he smiled. She smiled back at him. "I see ye have taken to smiling again."

"I guess so." she half laughed.

"I lost ya during the battle." he said.

"I know. I thought you were beside me for the most part of it, but I guess not."

"Tends to happen."

"I guess you are right." she laughed. "I came to make good on my promise. To find you once this was all over." Bofur smiled brightly at her. She started smiling back, but she seemed to be studying him.

"I'm glad ye did." Bofur meant it. He was so glad to see that she was still alive.

She looked different then she ever had. Her blond hair was caked in blood. He didn't like the warrior look on her. She needed to be taken care of, not smack dab in the middle of a battle.

As he studied her, he only heard snippets of their conversation. He heard them trying to get her to see Oin. "No, I will be fine for a little while longer." she said with a slight smile. "I just wanted to find my..." she seemed to pause as she looked at every one. Bofur wondered what word she was trying to find. "Friends."

Every one smiled. She considered them her friends. It only took months of travelling with them before she admitted to that.

"You finally making room in your life of solitude for friends?" Bombur laughed.

"Of course." she smiled.

Bofur listened as every one talked about what was going to happen. He watched as Finley seemed to fidget a bit, she never mentioned what she was going to do. It made him wonder if maybe she planned on leaving him. He knew it wasn't likely that she would stay with them, or even be welcome to stay with them. Sure the elves helped them by fighting beside them in battle, but the tension between the two races wouldn't be fully gone. Plus living in a mountain would not be a place for an elf to be. But Bofur would follow her til the ends of the earth if that was what it took for him to be with her.

"Why don't I take ye to get looked at now?" Bofur said. Finley looked over at him and nodded.

"Lead the way Master Bofur."

Bofur turned and they started walking toward the tent where the healers were working. "Balin was right." Bofur said.

"Right about what?" she asked.

"Yer smile. It really is breath-taking." Bofur said. He watched as Finley gave him a slight smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but he saw her eyes roll back in her head. As she started to fall, Bofur rushed to catch her.

"Finley!" he said in a panicked voice. With no response he held her tightly to him. "Help!" he yelled. Hoping someone would come help him. She was taller than him, but he thought maybe he could get her to the healers tent, but he didn't want to take the chance of hurting her more than she already was.

"Some one help!" he yelled again. He looked down at her, her face paler then normal, even with blood spotted across it. Her head rested in his lap, he yelled again. Bofur couldn't figure out why no one was helping yet.

"Please Finley, you can't leave me yet. I have so much to tell you!" he said. Feeling tears fill his eyes. He wanted her to just open her grey eyes. He wanted her to tell him that she was fine, that he had nothing to worry about. She needed to tell him that.

After what seemed like forever, but it was only a matter of minutes, the dwarves they were talking to earlier rushed over to them.

"Bofur what happened?"

"We were just talking and she collapsed."

Bofur looked up and saw Oin and Dwalin also coming over. Oin kicked into healer mode as soon as he saw her.

"She has lost a lot of blood. She is probably in shock." he stated going over her wounds. "Dwalin, can you genitally carry her to the healers tent. I do not have a lot of experience with elves."

"Aye." Dwalin said. He placed his arms under her and lightly picked her up. Bofur stood up quickly too, following the warriors every step. He wasn't ready to let the elf out of his sight just yet.

Once inside the tent, Dwalin was instructed to put her on one of the cots, then the healer shooed them both outside.

Bofur stood outside and kept glancing inside trying to figure out what was going on. Oin walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"They know what they are doing."

"I know." he said solemnly.

As time passed, most of the members of the company were sitting around the tent. Bilbo and Gandalf joined them, all waiting to hear news about Finley.

"Did you tell her?" Bilbo asked out of the blue.

"Tell her what?" Bofur asked.

"When you were in the cells in Mirkwood, I heard you telling Bombur about the feelings you had from Finley. Something about from the moment you saw her."

"Oh, no I didn't." Bofur said sounding almost dejected.

"You still have time." A voice said from behind the group. Every one turned and saw Legolas standing there. "She will pull through this. Then you can tell her." he stated sitting down beside Gandalf.

Bofur nodded. He wished he would have told her long before the battle. Not waited until it could be too late.

"Did you know elves experience the same thing? Knowing my sister she felt it, but fought it. Fought getting close to you. Things like that scare her more thing anything." Bofur looked up at the blond elf. Was there a possibility that Finley felt the same way.

Bofur sat in silence for the next few hours, waiting to hear something. Hoping soon they would come tell them that Finley was awake and fine. That she was just tired from all the fighting she did that day.

"Legolas." Thranduil said walking up towards the group.

"Father." he said standing. Bofur stared at the elven king. Hoping he was bringing good news to them.

"Your sister is awake." Bofur jumped to his feet.

"Can we see her?" he asked. He saw the king try to suppress a smile.

"You must be Bofur." he said letting the smile show. "Yes, she is asking for you." Thranduil led the way inside the tent. Finley was laying on a cot, all the blood washed off of her, she had a blanket pulled up covering her, but he could still see hints of the bandages wrapped around her, and more of her skin then he ever had.

"Bofur." she said softly.

"Fin, it is good to see ye awake. Ya gave me quiet a scare." he said with a smile.

"I am sorry."

Bofur smiled at her. "I still need to thank you." she smiled.

"For what?"

"Complimenting my smile." Bofur couldn't help but laugh a bit. After everything, she remembered the last thing he said to her.

"I'm just glad I can still compliment it."

"You did not think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

"I wouldn't want to."

Finley gave him a weak smile. Bofur looked around and saw her brother and father watching them talk. "I believe yer family wants some time with ye."

He saw her look up at the two men. "You coming back?"

"Aye." she nodded. Bofur smiled as he walked out of the tent. Every one sitting outside looked up at him.

"So?" Bilbo asked.

"She is awake. Seems to be in good spirits."

"Good." Gandalf said lighting his pipe. After they sat there for a while, Legolas and Thranduil walked out to them.

"How is she?" Bofur asked.

"She will be okay." Thranduil said. "I am very glad for that."

Everyone nodded. "Master Bofur, may I have a word with you?" Bofur stood up and the two of them walked away.

"I know of your feelings for my daughter." Bofur looked at the ground. "It is something a father sense when his child meets, shall we say, soul mate."

Bofur looked up at him. "I am not the only one?" he asked sounding shocked.

"No, Finley has yet to realize it though. She has been to busy shutting everything out to notice it."

"Oh."

"But, I do want her to return with me until she is well. I am guessing you have realized she cannot join you in Erebor."

"Sadly, yes."

"Well, you are welcome to come to Mirkwood to see her when ever. A relationship like this has never been heard of. Only in stories does a dwarf marry outside their race. It will be frowned upon by both races, but one can not help who their heart chooses, especially when they have no choice."

"Does that mean ye give yer blessing?" Bofur asked sounding confused.

"As long as Finley wants it that way, yes I do." he smiled.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome (=**


	10. Good-Byes

**Don't own anything you know. Hope y'all enjoy**

* * *

Two days had passed before the healer let Finley leave her cot. The first thing she did was find the dwarves. Today was the day they were laying Thorin, Fili and Kili to rest. Finley stood beside Bofur as it all happened. Bard laid the Arkenstone upon his chest, her father laid the Orcist down upon him too, which made Finley smile.

Her father told her that he understood her view on things from all those years ago, to which she said she finally understood why he did what he did as well. Maybe the hostility between dwarves and elves could finally start to disappear. She knew it wouldn't happen over night, but there was finally hope for it all.

The elves were to set out the following morning, and Finley finally agreed that she would return home with them, for now.

After the tomb was closed Bofur looked up at Finley as she wiped a stray tear away. The king would now always be apart of his mountain.

"Lass," she looked down at him with a little smile on her lips.

"Yes Bofur?"

Bofur seemed at a loss for words, which was something Finley felt around him too. She couldn't understand why, but it was a feeling she got around him, like she didn't want to mess up in front of him.

"How are ye feeling?"

"Better." she smiled as they started walking towards the front gates of Erebor. He made sure to stay close to help her if needed. As the two got to the gates, the rest of the company were standing there. All of the looking inside the once great kingdom, one that would be restored to it former glory. It seemed like a peaceful silence came over all of them. The dwarves could finally rejoice in reclaiming their home.

"Just when all seemed lost." Balin started saying. "A company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard and an elf, reclaimed Erebor."

"This story will be told for many of years." Finley said. "As soon as Ori writes it all down." she said looking over at Ori.

He smiled at her. "It is already a great story."

The 12 of them stood there looking into the halls for a long while. "I do believe we are missing out on a feast." Finley stated.

Many of the dwarves perked up. Most of the already turning to head towards Dale. Finley looked down at Bilbo who was shaking his head. "Let's hope they have better manners than they did when they visited me."

"You think they will?"

"No." Finley chuckled a bit as they started after the dwarves. Once they finally reached the town, Finley was happy to sit down. Songs were being sang, mostly about the king under the mountain returning.

As they night progressed, Finley found herself sitting against a wall, just watching the three races join in conversation, like there was never hatred between them.

"This seat taken?" she looked up and saw Balin standing beside her.

"No." she smiled softly. He lowered himself to the ground beside her.

"It is nice to see this." he said looking at the crowd of people.

"Six months ago, nobody would have believed it would happen."

"It is hard to believe it now."

"Yes it is."

"Have you told Bofur yet you are leaving in the morning?"

"No. I will tell him tomorrow." she wasn't sure why she wanted to wait until last-minute. She didn't mind saying good-bye to any one else, but something about telling Bofur, made her sad.

"He will understand."

"I know." silence fell over to the two. Finley spotted Bofur singing a song near Dwalin, Legolas, Gloin and Nori. The dwarves were laughing, while her brother looked confused about the song. "It is me that does not understand."

"Why you are leaving?"

"No." she stared at the dwarf with the goofy grin, amazing eyes, funny looking hat, and now messed up braids.

"What don't you understand then lass?" he asked.

"Why I am so afraid to tell him good-bye." she missed seeing Balin smiled.

"Answers will be given in time."

Finley just nodded, her eyes never leaving the laughing dwarf. Something about him kept drawing her in. It didn't make sense to her. Sure she admired dwarves, but no matter how many she met, none of them pulled her in like Bofur. She figured she felt this way because he was the closest thing she had to a true friend in many of years. At least that was what she was going to tell herself.

The following morning, Finley made sure her bag was completely pack. She was dreading saying good-bye to the company. Gandalf and Bilbo would be travelling with them for a while.

Finley slowly walked up to where her father and Bard were standing in front of Dain. She kept her head down as he told them what he was giving them. He turned to Bilbo next, Bilbo said he could not take 1/14 of gold home with him. They gave him two chest that his pony could carry. Once every started saying good-bye Dain turned to Finley.

"You were an asset to all."

"I want nothing." she said bringing her façade from the beginning of the journey back.

"You deserve something."

"Let me visit when I choose."

"Deal."

"Now I need to say good-bye."

Dain nodded and Finley walked to towards the company. All of them smiled at her.

"Yer leavin'." Bofur all but blurted.

"Yes." she said looking at the ground. She was dreading this moment.

Bofur looked saddened. She felt horrible. "Dain said I can come back when ever." A smile found its way to Bofur's face.

"Some one told me, ye need to be with yer family." Finley smiled.

"This is not good-bye for good." she said resting a hand on his shoulder. Bofur smiled even bigger.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She leaned down and hugged him tightly. After they pulled apart, she said good-bye to every one else. She was surprised that Gloin pulled her into a hug.

"You aren't that bad for an elf."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"You should."

They both laughed, she finished saying good-bye. She would miss this merry band of misfits.

"Until we meet again..."Balin started saying with a smile. "Princess."

"That is right, we had a princess helping us all along the way." Bofur laughed.

Finley rolled her eyes. "Be safe on your return journey." Dori said with a small smile.

"Thank you." she looked around the group one more time before she heard some horses coming her way. She turned and saw her father riding a horse and leading one come to a stop behind them.

"Fin, it is time." she nodded.

"Good-bye my friends." with that she turned on her heel and mounted the horse. Waving at everyone she nudged the horse to walk.

With every step the horse took, the more empty she started to feel, and the less she could explain it.

To the best of her ablity she turned and saw the dwarves watching them leave. She saw Bombur smack Bofur on the back of the head. The other dwarves seemed to laugh, all but Bofur who seemed to be trying to explain something.

Once the gates of Erebor were out of her sight, she found Bilbo, Gandalf and Beorn. Beorn was back in his human form and was singing loudly.

"Good to see a happy Finley making a return journey."

"Funny how dwarves are the reason." Gandalf said.

"Dwarves? Or one?" Bilbo said.

"Funny how you talk like I am not here." Finley added.

The other three laughed. They rode listening to Beorn sing. Some of the other elves turned to look at them with dirty looks on their faces, until they saw Finley was riding with them, then they quickly turned around.

"How does it feel to be returning home?" Finley asked Bilbo.

"I wish it would go faster, but it is nice to know that I am going in the right direction now."

Finley smiled at him. "How does it feel for you?"

"Not sure yet."

"It will all fall back into place."

"I hope so." something kept telling her, it wouldn't.

A few days passed before they reached the boarders of Mirkwood. Gandalf said good-bye to her father and her. Beorn gave her a hug.

"Don't forget you can still visit."

"I do not need to tell you a tale to have dinner with you?"

"You can think of one." he smiled.

"Til next time Beorn."

"Right Princess Finley." he laughed.

Finley dismounted her horse to give Bilbo a hug. "Good-bye master hobbit."

"Tea is at four. You are always welcome."

"I will keep that in mind." she smiled.

She remounted her horse and the elves started towards their home. Finley rode absently, her mind far away. An empty feeling had settled in her chest, one that seemed to have no right to be there. She was finally returning home to her family, finally returning home.

"Fin." her brother's voice broke her from trance like state.

"Legolas." she said putting a smile on her face.

"I am glad you are coming home with us."

"I am glad to be returning home with you."

"You seemed lost in thought when I rode up."

"Just thinking."

Legolas smiled at her. "Everything will be figured out one day." Finley nodded. Not knowing that he knew more about why she was feeling the way she, then she did.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome**


End file.
